History of the Surreal Memes Wiki
Early Surreal Memes Wiki Note: As I came to the SMW in May 2018, the early history of the wiki is sort of unknown to me and there will probably be some historical inaccuracies. 2017 The Surreal Memes Wiki was created on May 11, 2017 by the then-active user Nullatrum. At that point, the wiki was very small and Nullatrum was likely the only active user. This was when the most basic wiki pages such as Meme Man or Orang were created. Winter 2017/2018 The winter of 2018 was where the wiki's community of contributors started to grow slowly. It isn't known for sure, but it's assumed that the most active users in this time period were Nullatrum, Gotgunpowder and Kyleroo. The size of the wiki was also slowly growing at this point. This was also around the time when the infamous PoseidonHeir arrived. Early Spring 2018 In March and April 2018, the SMW was still hugely different from what it is now, but it was beginning to sort of resemble it, since this was when more familiar wiki users came. The wiki was growing at a faster pace at this point, but still way less fast that today. However, problems were also growing. Nullatrum has never bothered to make anyone else an admin, and when he became inactive, there was no order in the wiki. Middle Surreal Memes Wiki Late Spring 2018 In the late Spring of 2018, the wiki had its first vandal problems, and since there were no active admins, there was little that could be done. It's likely that the first wiki vandal was KylerC123, a former Seperatist-Orangist. To fight these vandals, PoseidonHeir created I.R.O.N.I.C, which helped quite a bit but didn't get rid of the problem. Summer 2018 The Summer of 2018 should have, could have and would have been a great time for the SMW if not for constant attacks by vandals. In this time, users like CheeseDestructor and DeLoominarty wreaked havoc on the wiki. Even though I.R.O.N.I.C was now growing fast, there were times when it was overtaken by mass vandals. However, this time period was not only bad for the SMW. During this time, the wiki was large enough that there was a good and non-toxic community of contributors, but not so large that it had no control over itself. Also, problems in the SMW now, like page spamming, were not problems back then. Early Fall 2018 September 2018 in the Surreal Memes Wiki is probably best known as the time of Omnipotent gangster and the Omni vs Meme war. Up until the time of SquiddyPepe, Omnipotent gangster was considered the worst user ever to go to the Surreal Memes Wiki. Throughout all of September, he terrorized the SMW and started the Omni vs Meme war. In this time, I.R.O.N.I.C also had to deal with the mass vandal ARMENIA IS BEST. However, there still were some peaceful breaks. GammaRaul Also Joined During This Time Late Surreal Memes Wiki Late Fall 2018 In October 2018, JoeJoeTheAnimator adopted the SMW and gave other trustworthy users admins powers. The wiki was safe from vandals again. But later, new problems arose. The adopted of the wiki, JoeJoeTheAnimator, had now seemingly gone corrupt and was doing many unfair things. He was also making many non-surreal articles. At some point, he was put of the list of I.R.O.N.I.C's enemies. Eventually, after almost being reported to the FANDOM staff, he stopped his activities and was no longer an I.R.O.N.I.C enemy. But the wiki's problems were not nearly done. The amount of pages in the wiki was skyrocketing due to page spamming. The SMW was becoming less and less surreal and many users had arrived that didn't quite grasp the concept of Surreal Memes. Early Winter 2018/2019 The wiki was now in chaos. In desperation, users PoseidonHeir and S A N T A C L A W S came up with the idea to give the SMW a clear, democratic government where a president was elected every 2 months. It worked okay, and GammaRaul became the new president. After this, the wiki calmed down, and although page spamming was still a problem, pretty much everything was stable and in order. But in late December, chaos arrived once more, this time in the form of another vandal. This vandal, known as SquiddyPepe, terrorized (and is terrorizing) the SMW like no vandal has ever before. Luckily, the VSTF IP blocked him once again, but he may also change his IP once again. Category:Wiki History